religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Nieuwe Katechismus
De Nieuwe Katechismus was een catechismus die in opdracht van de Nederlandse Bisschoppenconferentie in 1966 werd samengesteld, waarin de door het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie gemoderniseerde leer van de Katholieke Kerk voor volwassenen werd uitgelegd. Het boek vond in Nederland gretig aftrek, maar stuitte op verschillende bezwaren van - in eerste instantie - de Romeinse Curie en, later ook, van paus Paulus VI zelf. Een internationale commissie van kardinalen boog zich over dit Nederlandse product en schreef een aantal ingrijpende wijzigingen voor. Deze werden uiteindelijk, na uitvoerig overleg tussen Paulus VI en de aartsbisschop van Utrecht, Bernardus Alfrink, als uitzonderlijke supplementen op de oorspronkelijk tekst uitgegeven. De Katechismus werd vervaardigd door het Hoger Katechetisch Instituut te Nijmegen, een instelling van de Jezuïeten, sterk verbonden met de theologische faculteit van Maastricht. Hoofdauteur was Piet Schoonenberg s.j., hoogleraar dogmatische theologie aan de Katholieke Universiteit Nijmegen. Volgens het voorwoord was het doel van de Katechismus om het eeuwig geloof te verkondigen in een eigentijdse vorm. Daartoe werd de vorm van vraag en antwoord (zo typerend voor de eerste catechismussen en de Schoolkatechismus: Vraag: Waartoe zijn wij op Aarde? Antwoord: Om God te dienen en daardoor in de hemel te komen) verlaten en werd een doorlopend verhaal geschreven. De Katechismus besteedde ook ruim aandacht aan andere religies en ideologieën als het Boeddhisme, de Islam, het Humanisme en het Marxisme. De Nieuwe Katechismus werd in verschillende talen vertaald en werd een wereldwijde bestseller. Time Magazine rapporteerde in december 1967: The Dutch catechism has become one of the year's religious bestsellers. Herder & Herder, publisher of the American edition, reports that its first printing of 75,000 copies was sold out in three weeks. Although the National Conference of Catholic Bishops this month decided that the catechism should not be used in parochial schools, some Catholic colleges have ordered it for their religion courses. What was written for the Dutch is apparently destined to instruct the world. In The Netherlands, where the catechism has sold more than 400,000 copies so far, its publishers report that ten new translations will go to press in 1968.''Time Magazine, 1 december 1967 Het boek kreeg door de Engelse vertaling veel meer aandacht dan anders het geval zou zijn geweest. Met name enkele Amerikaanse bisschoppen verzetten zich tegen de tekst, die op sommige punten (bijvoorbeeld ten aanzien van geboorteregeling) veel liberaler leek, dan het standpunt van de Kerk. Deze Amerikaanse bisschoppen tekenden bezwaar aan tegen de Katechismus bij het Vaticaan. Ook een vijfentwintigtal Nederlandse katholieken richtten zich met bedenkingen rechtstreeks tot de paus.[http://www.ecclesiadei.nl/docs/kerknl.html Prof. dr. J.P.M. van der Ploeg, ''De Kerk in Nederland] Paus Paulus VI richtte op 30 maart 1967 een brief aan kardinaal Alfrink, waarin hij schreef dat de katechismus geen ruimte tot misverstand kon toelaten wat betreft de maagdelijke geboorte van Christus, wat betreft het bestaan van de engelen en wat betreft de aard van de voldoening en het offer dat Christus aan zijn hemelse Vader opdroeg om onze zonden te delgen en de mensen met de Vader te verzoenen. Tegelijkertijd meldde hij de namen van de drie Romeinse theologen (Eduard Dhanis SJ, Jan Visser C.Ss.R. en Benedict Lemeer O.P.) die in Gazzada drie personen die verantwoordelijk waren voor de inhoud van de Nieuwe Katechismus (W. Bless s.j., Pater Schoonenberg s.j. en Edward Schillebeeckx o.p.) gingen ontmoetenBrief aan kardinaal Alfrink over de Nieuwe Katechismus, Paus Paulus VI, 30 maart 1967. Dit gesprek vond plaats in april 1967 maar leverde geen resultaat op. Hierop stelde Paulus VI een commissie van kardinalen in die zich moest buigen over de Nederlandse Katechismus. Deze commissie, onder ambtelijk secretariaat van de Italiaanse moraal-theoloog Pietro Palazzini stelde een aantal wijzigingen voor in de tekst. Declaration of the Commission of Cardinals on the "New Catechism" ("De Nieuwe Katechismus")Verklaring ter herziening van de Nieuwe Katechismus, Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, kardinalen Frings, Lefèbvre, Jaeger, Florit, Browne en Joumet, 25 oktober 1968 Overigens stelde men vast: '' Though the preceding comments are not negligible, either in number or seriousness, they nonetheless leave by far the greatest part of the New Catechism untouched. So too, they support the praiseworthy intention of the authors''. Hierop volgden onderhandelingen tussen het Vaticaan en de Nederlandse bisschoppen over aanpassingen in de tekst. De bisschoppen weigerden de tekst te wijzigen en zo verscheen in 1969 een afzonderlijk supplement op de Nieuwe Katechismus. In de Nederlandse Kerkprovincie bleef de Nieuwe Katechismus met de Aanvulling van 1969 van kracht tot de verschijning van de, onder auspiciën van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer geschreven, Catechismus van de Katholieke Kerk in 1992. Noten Literatuur *''De Nieuwe Katechismus, geloofsverkondiging voor volwassenen'', in opdracht van de Bisschoppen van Nederland, Hilversum-Antwerpen/'s-Hertogenbosch/Roermond-Maaseik, 1966. *''Aanvulling bij de nieuwe katechismus'', op last van de kardinalencommissie samengesteld door E. Dhanis s.j. en J. Visser c.ss.r., Hilversum-Antwerpen/Roermond-Maaseik, 1969. *Aldo Chiaruttini, red., Het dossier van de Nederlandse Katechismus, Bruna & Zoon, 1969 Externe link *De Nieuwe Katechismus, online raadpleegbaar op www.stvitus.nl Categorie:Katholieke leer Categorie:Geschrift in de rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland de:Holländischer Katechismus en:Dutch Catechism fr:Catéchisme hollandais pl:Katechizm Holenderski